Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for displaying an image and method of controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing more convenient functions in viewing video contents.
Discussion of the Related Art
The recently developed technology facilitates acquisition or production of various video contents and the frequency of viewing/sharing of the video contents tends has increased. This tendency is increasingly accelerated because of the supply of various image display devices including a smart phone and the like.
Generally, in viewing an image, a user can change a displayed state of the image to see a particularly interesting part, i.e., an interesting region of the image in detail or optimally by zoom-in (enlargement), scroll and the like. However, when the user later views the same image, the user may frequently check the previously-viewed interesting region. This is inconvenient for the user to change a displayed state of the image in a manner similar to that of the previous viewing. Such a similar inconvenience happens in taking a photo as well. Generally, a user checks a photographed state of a specific subject in a photographed image in a review mode right after taking the photo. In this instance, it is inconvenient for the user to change a displayed state of the photographed image to facilitate the checking of the photographed state of the specific subject each time the review mode is entered.